FairyTail with more adventures and Rina's smile
by RinaSmileFT
Summary: When Gildarts comes back from his trip way earlier than expected with two big blocks of ice on his shoulders, everyone has so many questions of course! Not good with summarys lol. Sorry guys but I'm not the best with describing people! So I used other charaters in the story so you could visualize how my OC's look like. Join the adventure with Natsu,Lucy and everyone else!


**Aye! This is my first story on here..So... don't be rude bout it ;D  
this is a story about fairytail of coarse! the main character in this series is a OC but Natsu and the gang of big characters in it to! ;D this is an adventure, drama, shouen, and eventually romance XD enjoy! this will be LOONNNNGGGG I assure chu so trust me.. it will be good :D oh obaka-chan_koigatariki/chapter/24/5 - this is how Kai looks like .. The guy with light hair but kais hair is black :P**

"Wahhhh~ my rent money!, Natsu! You went to over board! It was only a day and you destroyed the whole building!" Lucy said as she walked to her usual seat at the bar of her beloved guild Fairy tail.  
"Aw Lucy we will just go on another job to get more money, stop complaining will ya?" he said laughing at her ugly mad face.  
"Lucy.. I went a little overboard too; please punch me in the face."Erza said.  
" No...no.. its fine (=_='') "  
" That's what we get for teaming up with that idiot flame brain." Grey said smiling slightly.  
" What you say stripper boy?!" Natsu screamed.  
" Eh? You wanna go squinty eyes?!"  
"Ahh….there they go (-.-) " Lucy said as a cold sweat mark formed on the back of her head.  
Erza sat down besides Lucy and started eating a slice of her favorite strawberry cake, she didn't notice the boys since she was enjoying her cake.

"Hey there's Lucy!" Levy exclaimed," Welcome back Lu-chan!" Levy said as she gave Lucy a big bear hug.  
"Levy-chan!"  
" How was the mis- " The guild doors suddenly swung open with a loud _BAM__**.  
**_" MASTER! NATSU!" screamed Gildarts who was holding two very large long rectangular pieces of ice that looked like it had frozen people in them!  
Everyone was in shock that he came back so quickly, it has only been two months since he left on a journey leaving Makarov the position of master again.

"Gildarts! Back so soon? What's that your holding?" Master Makarov said in a casual voice.  
" MASTER! I am not going to be here permanently but I found these two just outside of the town of Kaguen by a river. I tried unfreezing them with a regular fire but they didn't even make a little drip. So I am here to ask Natsu to see is he could melt them for me."  
"Sure! I'll make them nice and brown!" Natsu exclaimed happily.  
"Oi! Don't do that!"Lucy said," Wait… are they even alive?"  
"Yeah, I am pretty sure."  
" How do you know? "  
"Just got that feeling ."  
"Yosh~ let's get started!"Natsu said while he made his on fire, a very big fire.  
"OI! what did I say!"  
"Yeah yeah…,"Natsu said grimly, ".AH! Charle! What are you doing to happy!" he then exclaimed while pointing his index finger at the two exceeds. Everyone then turned their heads away from the two blocks of ice and then to the two exceeds who were just watching the commotion just like everyone else. As soon as everyone turned their heads Natsu made a small fire roar towards the ice blocks.

"NATSU!" everyone screamed.  
The two people frozen were teenagers, a girl and a boy. They were both lying on the floor just looked at them for a good 20 seconds until Lucy broke the silence.  
"Wha… they were already dead?..." Lucy the girl made a loud deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, while the boy made a slower more quieter deep breath 

.  
"EEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" the teenage girl screamed. " Eh?  
….were the fuck am I? **(-_-) "** She looked to her side and saw the other teenaged boy."KAI!" She yelled in relief. " I really thought I…" she didn't even want to say the rest of her sentenece.  
"Rina…" the boy said quietly.  
" Erm…. hello, welcome to Fairytail." said Master in a cheery voice.  
"Fairytail? EH?! We made it here so fast! Wait.. We were just in Kaguen a minute ago…in the middle of our daily training."  
Everyone just looked at them in amazement. They don't seem to know that they were frozen!  
"Hey, do any of you know how we go here?" The teenage girl asked.  
" You were two frozen blocks when I found you. I came back here to see if Natsu could melt you two."  
"He a fire mage I guess?" Said the teenage boy.  
"Not a fire mage! I am a fire dragon slayer!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Eh!? A dragon slayer! I ne-"  
"Sush, lets tell them that later, you know I like to make surprises (;) )" said the teenage boy.  
"Whatever ( :P ) Anyways my name is Rina! I want to be part of Fairytail! " Rina said in a big toothy smile while showing her sharp canine teeth.

" And I am Kai Martin. I want to be part of Fairytail too! "Kai said in a cheery voice.  
Everyone right now was just studying their appearances. Rina has **REALLY DARK** brown hair. her hair is curly/wavy, with side bangs in the going to the right side of her head. Her skin tone is like Cana's but just a **little** lighter. Her eyes are dark yellow making them look very pretty in light, but very scaring if she is glaring at you. Her eyes are shaped just like Lucy's making her face look bright and cheery just like her personality. She was wearing a black shirt that showed her curves but stopped just above her bellybutton. The short jacket that she was wearing had a huge broken heart on the back and a skull on the left front of the black jacket, It stops just at her curves. She was wearing black skinny jeans on but had a couple rips on the front. She also wore black converses with neon yellow laces

.  
Kai has Black hair.. just picture his hair like this but black obaka-chan_koigatariki/chapter/15/22 **( boy at the bottom with light hair, imagine that with black hair.) ** . he has light brown eyes that just scream cheery but with a hint of devil. His skin tone is light but with a slight tan. He is wearing a white shirt that in black on the front _**" WOW " " I KNOW "**_ and old blue looking skinny jeans with black converses as well. 

"Please let us join fairytail! " they said at the same time smiling.  
"No need to be so official. Welcome to Fairytail Rina, Kai." Master said smiling.  
" YATAAH!" Rina said with another big toothy smile.  
" WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!" everyone in the guild screamed.  
" CELEBRATION TIME!"  
" Welcome to the family Rina! Kai!"  
" Family huh…," Rina said looking at the floor but then made a sweet smile." family… that's sounds great!"  
"Were would you like your mark Kai? Oh and what color?" asked Mira-jane in a sweet voice.  
"Dark green please, and on my left arm."  
"WOO~! Can't wait! (XD)" screamed Rina while dancing.  
"Hmmm… why does it feel like we are gonna get another natsu.. (=.=") " Lucy said jokingly.  
"Finished! Where would you like your mark Rina? And what color?" Mira asked sweetly again.  
"Hmm…. since Fairytail is going to be my family, on my heart!" Rina said happily pointing towards her heart.

"oh! and black please! (:D) "  
"Your heart? Isn't that going to hurt a lot?" Natsu asked with wide eyes.  
"Not directly on her heart flame brain, just on her chest but were the heart would be."  
" I knew that! And what you call me?! Snowman!"  
" What?! "  
"You wanna fight? Bring it!"  
"No fighting guys, best friends should not fight." Erza said while giving them a death stare.  
"Aye!" they both said in a happy voice.  
"Oh, there goes happy number two." Lucy said.  
Rina and Kai just looked at them for a moment but then Rina just busted out lagging out loudly while Kai smiled.  
"BUWAHAHAHA!," Rina laughed "Looks like some certain people are scared of a certain person…" Rina said in a joking voice.  
"Heh heh.. you will find out why soon," Lucy said " So.. Rina, Kai, do you know how you got frozen?"  
"Well… yea kinda, I asked you that before just to make sure, um.. you say the story Kai."  
"Ok, um.. we were training one night and I really wanted to see Rina'a power.. so I said don't hold back. She trusted me and did her most powerful attack. I guess she couldn't control at one point and we tined to that.."  
" oh I see…well anyway that behind us! oh! that means you're an ice mage Rina?" Lucy said.  
"Heh, heh something like that."  
Lucy's POV  
Something like that? What kind of ice mage is she?  
"You know Grey is an ice mage too."  
"Oh.. Grey.. um.. Which one of you is Grey? (-.-")  
"Ah! We never did introduce ourselves did we?, I am Lucy Heartfillia a Celestial Mage mage."  
"I am Grey Fullbuster my magic Is ice maker magic."  
"I am Erza Scarlet my magic is Requip."  
"Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer"  
"cool!" exclaimed Rina.  
I wonder what kind of magic they have…  
"What kind of magic do you have?" asked Lucy in an upbeat voice.  
"Oh I use the form of magic called Fire Make. Same thing as Grey's magic but mines fire."  
"Oh! Fire! could you make me a fire sundae?" Natsu asked hungrily.  
He is always hungry -.-"  
Kai's POV  
Make him a fire sundae? As I made a sundae mad entirely out of flames and gave it to him Rina made a evilish smile. She must be thinking about how everyone is going to be surprised about her magic.  
" Here ya go" As I gave it to him he took it and ate it whole. I am not really surprised since Rina does the same thing but with Ice.  
"You could have at least taken bites and not eat it whole, you could choke you know!" Rina said worryingly.  
"Your not freaked out? (O_O) "Lucy said In amazement.  
"Why would I be? Dragon slayers eat um… what was it called? I forgot (=_=)" Rina said in confused.  
"Dragon slayers eat their… well….um… you're a fire dragon slayer right? That means you can eat fire! Don't blame me for not knowing the big words alright?."  
"Oh.. well yea.. you know a lot" Lucy said sadly because we she first saw natsu eat fire she was entirely freaked out. While she said this I saw Rina run towards the bar.  
"OI! Rina don't drink to much beer!"  
Oh gosh.. she started…Whenever she drinks she doesn't just throw up and pass out after 3 drink, she gets like that after about 20! And when she is drunk…ice will be everywere if she laughs once.  
"Whatever Kai!"

"Everyone I suggest you don't say or do anything funny! (O.e") Arg.. but it was too late… she was already started to giggle from Natsu….who was mimicking Lucy being mad at him for telling who everyone in the guild that she was called ugly by this guy when she was in a maid outfit while they were on a job. Job….JOB… HOUSE WERE ARE WE GOING TO LIVE?  
"AHHHH! WERE WE GOING TO LIVE~! SOMEONE LOOK AFTER RINA WHILE I AM GONE~!" I screamed running out of the guild looking for a house or apartment.  
**Rina's POV**  
Pfftt…I cant hold it in anymore…Natsu…he is just to funny…..  
"Ah. Where is Kai going?"  
"He said something about going to look for a house" Mira-jane said giggling.  
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Ah," I saw Natsu mimic holding his "breast" from jiggling since he was pretending to be Lucy,even though Lucy didn't do that.. he did it.. and I lost it..  
"KYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!" I laughed loudly while I saw my icey flames and ice come out of my my head was facing the ceiling and my magic blow didn't hit anyone. Sorry Kai..loks like everyones goona know now! Fuck keeping it a secret!  
"Heh heh…sorry.. but don't worry about the ceiling..its fine." I am surprised I didn't everything was black.  
**Two hours later(2:00) Kai's POV**  
Rina! I actually found a house! I yelled happily. I actually got a house, it has two bedrooms on the top floor, a small kitchen on the middle level and another small living room on the next room, and a nice big bath room at the other end of the house on the middle level. Its like it was made for me and Rina right?! But it's 100,000 jewels a month. Whatever right? We will be able to pay it easy since it's me and Rina!

I stopped walking. Rina was passed out. I looked at the ceiling and there was a cercle of ice filling a hole. " Hime, she seems to have just drunk to much. She will be fine, but probably a bad hangover in the morning."

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy sighed in relief.

" Punishment Hime?"

"You have a problem with that punishment thing."__  
As I walked over I saw Lucy, Natsu, Grey, and Erza were near Rina, who was lying on the ground sleeping, with concerned looks on their faces.

S_igh_. Happened again I guess." Did she laugh and that happened to the ceiling?" I asked casually.  
"Uh yeah…(o_o")" grey said surprised that I was so casual. Well, probably.  
"Sorry, this happens when she is drunk and laughs, also meaning she can't really control her magic."

"Hime I am sorry it took so long so take care of her,I was just fascinated because she has such powerful magic in is there punishment?"  
"Heh heh, now I am just itching to tell you guys her I like making surprises so I didn't want to tell you guys until a we were a couple months in the whatever I will tell you guys tomorrow since its late and I want to get Rina home. Bye!"I said walking out the guild with Rina in my arms.

"Hime,I think he liiiiiiiiiiikes her" The Virgo chick assumed. Why would she think that?I am just holding her like this because if she needs to throw up while I am walking home,I can just drop her and let her puke while I massage her back to ease her pain.  
"Heh,I know riiiight? You may go Virgo."

"Bye Rina and Kai!" my guild mates shouted, well the ones that were awake. Ah. Wait I don't have mattresses to sleep on for today…, Wait I remember that the house surprisingly came with furniture. The owner was probably was charmed by my looks and let us keep the furniture that was there when she used to live there. Well, can't wait till tomarrow!

**Next chapter coming soon! :D Yes I know this chapter was kinda boring.. but hey this is just an intro.. the epikness starts next chapter! :D**


End file.
